


Choking on Saltwater

by CommodoreContessa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cops AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Relationships are very tentative, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommodoreContessa/pseuds/CommodoreContessa
Summary: Jeonghan removes the gag.Seungcheol looks up at him.Jeonghan smiles.“I’m going to drug you now,” he says pleasantly.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Choking on Saltwater

“Well done, Vernon,” Seungcheol smiled, tight lipped. “If you wanna get out of here early, you can go once you’re done with the write-ups.” Seungcheol turned away before the rookie could respond. He strode towards his office, eyes straight forward, mind racing. 

Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. His handpicked detective. Dirty. All of the details of the Yoon girl’s case, the forensics, the information they had gathered on the suspects, all leaked to the Diamonds. God, they probably were involved and covering up. That’s why they must have sent in Soonyoung, Seungcheol thought as he turned the corner and pushed open the door to his office. 

It took several seconds for him to process the image of Jeonghan sitting in his chair. Seungcheol recognized him at once of course. The Angel of Seoul. He looked suitably angelic as he gazed serenely at the sergeant, waiting patiently for him to come out of his stupor. 

Seungcheol isn’t stupid.

He promptly turned on his heel and ran the other way, back to the main room where he had left Vernon and the other few beat cops that were stuck in doing paperwork. The Angel’s goons caught him immediately, he made it less than twenty feet. The shorter one had him gagged and was pressing a knife to Seungcheol’s throat before the taller one had finished binding Seuncheol’s hands.

Seungcheol heart pounded as he was led back towards his own office. Jeonghan hadn’t moved from his leisurely sprawl over Seungcheol’s desk chair. He was wearing a dark black blazer with gold cuffs, the bastard. Seungcheol’s adrenaline was racing as he took in the room. No windows, no large vents, only the one entrance. How did they get in. Three knives splayed out on his desk, a fourth pinning a paper to the mahogany, a small ring. Is that-

“You could scream, and fight,” Jeonghan spoke. He smiled gently when Seungcheol flinched. “But then I would just kill you, and I would still have my man as your replacement’s detective. They wouldn’t solve your murder, they wouldn’t figure out that Soonyoung is dirty, and I would still get what need.”

Jeonghan finally moved, leaning forward. 

“But you would be dead.”

The Angel smiled. 

“For your sake, I hope we can come to a compromise.”

-

His erratic heartbeat in combination with the gag shoved deep in his mouth make it difficult for Seungcheol to breath. The goons behind him are dead silent as the Angel surveys the array of knives on Seungcheol’s desk. He picks the thinnest one, a long carver. Seungcheol can tell, from ten feet away, that it is horrifically sharp.

Jeonghan rolls the knife around his fingers and looks up at Seungcheol. He has a strange expression on his face when he tells the goon to Seungcheol’s left to remove the gag. He says the man’s name when he does it and Seungcheol’s brain is screaming at him to remember the name, look it up, find something, anything, that will give him leverage and get him out whatever the Angel is going to ask him to do. 

But Jeonghan’s eyes are boring into him, and the rest of Seungcheol’s body shuts out his brain in an effort to maintain eye contact. Even as the cloth is dragged out of his mouth, Seungcheol keeps his focus pinned on the man in front of him. 

“I’m afraid that I’m about to ask a lot of you, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan states plainly. “I have a lot invested in a certain case under your jurisdiction and my detective doesn’t have the information I need.”

“The Yoon case.”

Seungcheol is speaking before he can think, stumbling over his words. And now that he has, he regains his confidence, tugging at the tie on his wrists. Who is this “Angel”, this petty mob boss, to be strutting around and trying to intimidate him? He runs one or two high profile heists a year and thinks he’s hot shit. Thinks he has the chops to plant detectives and threaten a police sergeant. I’m going to put his ass in jail before the day is over, Seungcheol thinks, and all of his shitty minions too.

“What, do you want me to cover it up? Did one of your underlings fuck up and kill some girl and now-“

The gag is back in his mouth, a knife to his throat, and for the first time since Seungcheol had set foot in the office, Jeonghan has a stormy expression on his face. Seungcheol fights briefly but is quickly deterred by the sting of the knife to his jugular and hot droplets of blood that seep out.

“The ‘Yoon girl’ is my sister.”

Jeonghan is standing now, face angry and carving knife driven half an inch into the mahogany of Seungcheol’s desk.

“That was my sister who was killed,” he spits out, “and I will pull any string and make any threat to find out who did it.”

Seungcheol watches, aghast, as Jeonghan gathers himself. Despite himself, he flinches when the Angel steps around the desk and towards him. The knife comes away from his throat but he stiffens when Jeonghan pushes him forward, towards where he had been sitting moments earlier. He takes an awkward seat in his chair, which suddenly feels foreign. The press of his bound wrists to his lower back is jarring. 

Jeonghan removes his gag. 

Seungcheol looks up at him.

Jeonghan smiles.

“I’m going to drug you now,” he says pleasantly.

Later, Seungcheol will be horrified with himself for only nodding as Jeonghan reaches one hand out to cradle Seungcheol’s face and with the other, jabs a syringe into his neck.

-

He wakes to an empty office. His wrists are free, and his desk is clear of the Angel’s array of knives. There is a paper pinned to his door with a menacing cleaver. He sits in silence for many minutes, then stands.

The note reads as such:

Dearest Seungcheol,

You will not figure out how we got in and out. Please don’t waste your time. You will instead pour your hours into the Yoon investigation. You will carry an updated case file with you at all times. You will leave my detective be. You will not discuss this with anybody.

For your trouble, I do you the great honor of not killing you. 

If you are not compelled, consider this. Beat cops die everyday. They get in crashes, get attacked, get shot. Is it suspicious if some of your boys in blue don’t come home? It would only appear so to you. What if that drug bust Wonwoo ran went wrong? Or young Vernon had bad luck at a traffic stop? Jihoon doesn’t venture out much. Wouldn’t that make it such a tragedy if he was the one hit by a stray bullet? I know how much he means to you. It would be a shame, but I would do it.

Were your parents supportive of you becoming a cop? Or did they worry for you. I’m sure they did. Maybe they should have worried for themselves. They live in a lovely house, Seungcheol, I went to see it myself. Blood would ruin that beautiful beige sofa they have.

Your sister lives so far away that it was hard to find her. She does well for herself, a successful lawyer in a big city at her age? I was impressed to discover it. Though the distance failed to protect her, it will undoubtably prevent the investigation from finding me if I have to kill her. If you fail to do what I ask, Seungcheol, I will keep you alive just so you can witness the truest devastation of her husband when he is told that the autopsy revealed a pregnancy.

I lost my sister. Find her murderer and you don’t have to lose yours.

I hope I have made this an easy decision for you, Seungcheol.

XXX


End file.
